His Closest Enemies
by Rob the Hedgehog
Summary: What happens when your closest friends are suddenly doing everything your worst enemy tells them, including trying to kill you? Sonic finds out the hard way! Can he free his friends from Eggman's control before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

What happens when your closest friends are suddenly doing everything your worst enemy tells them, including trying to kill you? Sonic finds out the hard way! Can he free his friends from Eggman's control before it's too late?

It's me again! For those who have read my past fics, glad to have you back. All newcomers, welcome. This fic takes place within the Adventure universe of Sonic.

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are trademarks of Sega, I do not own them.

Now on with another Sonic story.

His Closest Enemies

by Rob the Hedgehog

A blue biplane went roaring thru the sky as it's two tailed pilot tried to shake off his persuer. He looked over his shoulder to see that the stange looking aircraft was still behind him. It was a red robotic jet with a pair of spinning blades to serve as rotors.

The egg shaped man who sat in the cockpit was laughing wildly, "Fly all you want, Tails! You'll never out fly my Egg Beater! You might as well give up!"

"That's what you think Doctor Eggman! Nothing can beat my Tornado!" Tails said as he pulled on a lever next to the steering wheel. Suddenly the Tornado went into high speed reverse, going right past Eggman's ship. Tails then quickly switched back to forward thrusters, so now he was chasing Eggman's ship.

Tails had a good shot at the Egg Beater and began to open fire with his machine guns. To his surprise the shot's bounced off .

Eggman laughed, "Clever trick, Foxboy, but not clever enough! You can't penetrate my robot's hull with those pathetic popguns. You'd need a weapon like this!"

As soon as Eggman said that, a large laser cannon appeared on the bottom of the Egg Beater and pointed back toward the Tornado. The cannon let loose with a devastating plasma blast. Tails barely avoided the powerful blast as he pulled upwards on the steering wheel.

Tails leveled off and looked around for Eggman. "Where did he go?" Tails said to himself.

Just then he heard a voice behind him, "Looking for me?"

Tails turned around in time to see Eggman launch a pair of missiles at him. Tails moved downward and avoided the attack.

While this battle was going on, a blue blur was speeding through the forest below. The speeding figure was heading straight for a mountain side, and quickly began running up the side of the mountain to the top. Instead of stopping at the top, his speed caused him to rocket into the air high above the two battling aircrafts.

Eggman was shocked as he looked at the airborne speed demon, "It can't be! It's ..."

"Sonic!" Tails cheered. Sonic the Hedgehog grinned as he gave his friend a thumps up.

Eggman waisted no time and quickly launched several missiles at Sonic. Sonic smiled and began to jump from missile to missile until he landed on the left wing of Eggman's plane.

Sonic laughed, "Thanks for the stepping stones, Doc."

Eggman shouted, "Get off my wing, Sonic!"

Eggman began to fly back and forth in an attempt to knock Sonic off . Sonic, however, was standing on the wing like a surfboard, laughing with exitement the entire time.

Finally, out of pure rage, Eggman made a grab for Sonic. Sonic jumped back slightly causing Eggman to miss and fall face first onto the wing of the plane.

Eggman looked up at the blue hedgehog, "Why you little.. !"

"Boy," Sonic interupted, "I know I only paid for a forth class flight, but you'd think they'd at least give me a pilot."

Eggman quickly realized what he was talking about, and looked back at the cockpit. No one was flying the plane!

Sonic smirked, "Happy landings, Doctor Egghead." With that, he jumped off the wing of the plane. Eggman looked over the side just in time to see Sonic land on the wing of the Tornado.

Eggman panicked and quickly jumped back into the cockpit. Unfortunately, he got back in control of the plane just in time to crash into the side of a mountain.

Sonic and Tails looked on as the Egg Beater fell to the ground below in flames. "Do you think he's done for?" Tails asked.

His question was answered as they heard a voice from above, "Curse you, Sonic!" Sonic and Tails looked up to see a burnt looking Eggman flying away in his hovercraft. "You haven't seen the last of me, Hedgehog!" Eggman shouted as he flew out of sight.

Sonic turned to Tails, "You okay, little buddy?"

Tails nodded, "I'm fine, Sonic! Thanks for helping me out."

Sonic smiled, "No big deal. I saw you guys while I was going for a run down there, and I couldn't resist a good egg beating."

The two friends laughed as they headed back to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

Meanwhile, in Eggman's latest base, the mad scientist was still furious over his resent defeat, "Why does that pest Sonic always have to ruin all of my brilliant creations? Everytime I create a new war machine to help me take over this world and establish my Eggman Empire, Sonic destroys it!"

Eggman sat down in a large chair and began rubbing his chin, "That gives me an idea. With a little creative genius, I will have an army of slaves that Sonic would never harm in a million years. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile, on the airborne Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna was sitting before the Master Emerald Shrine. It was his destiny and fate to gaurd the Master Emerald from anyone who might misuse it's powers.

Suddenly, Knuckles noticed something flying toward him. As the object drew closer he could see that it was Eggman in his hovercraft. Knuckles was instantly on his feet and ready for action. Eggman stopped several feet in front of the shrine.

Knuckles growled, "What do you want Eggman?"

Eggman chuckled, "How rude! Is that any way to greet a friend?"

"You're no friend of mine! Now answer the question!"

"I was just wondering if you'd be interested in helping me with a little problem I have."

Knuckles grunted, "Forget it! I'm not falling for anymore of your tricks! Now get off of my island!"

Eggman laughed, "You sound as though I'm giving you a choice in the matter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suddenly, Knuckles felt a sharp pain throughout his body, then everything went black.

The next morning Tails was inside his workshop, working on repairing the damage the Tornado had sustained during the battle with Eggman. Meanwhile, Sonic was relaxing on the roof, wondering where he should go to search for his next adventure.

Sonic yawned and stretched his arms, "Maybe I should see what's going on around Station Square."

Before Sonic could even get up, he heard Tails call up to him from inside, "Sonic! You gotta come see this!"

Sonic jumped down from the roof and ran inside to see what his friend was talking about. "What's up, little buddy?"

Tails turned to Sonic, "I just got a message over the Tornado's radio. Listen."

Tails turned on the radio, "Sonic, Eggman stole the Master Emerald! I need you to meet me at Windy Valley right away." Then the message was lost in a shower of static.

"That's Knuckles' voice!" Sonic said.

Tails nodded, "Looks like he needs our help."

Sonic grinned, "Don't worry, Tails. I can take care of this myself. You can keep up with the Tornado's repairs."

Tails was confused, "Are you sure?"

Sonic nodded, "You bet! Besides, I was just about to go out and look for some excitement anyway."

Without another word, Sonic ran out of the house and headed toward Windy Valley to meet Knuckles.

Tails wondered why Sonic didn't want him to come along. "I guess he knows what he's doing." Tails concluded. Suddenly, Tails felt a sharp pain throughout his body, then everything went black.

A/N:Well, what do you think so far? Things will definetely pick up in the next chapter. Please review to let me know what you thought. And to motivate me to continue of course.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since I've been in the drivers seat of one of these things, so I'm glad people liked it. I hope you enjoy the second chapter as well.

Chapter 2

Sonic arrived at Windy Valley in record time, and began to run around in search of Knuckles. 'I hated to brush off Tails like that, but something didn't feel right about that message.' Sonic thought to himself, 'Knuckles has never been one to ask for help, especially when it comes to protecting the Master Emerald. This thing reeks of an Eggman trap. I bet Knuckles isn't even...'

Before he could finish his thought, he saw Knuckles sitting on a rock in an open field. Sonic couldn't believe it, "He's here! Maybe he really did need my help."

Sonic screeched to a hault in front of Knuckles, who opened his eyes and looked right at him. Sonic smiled, "So what's the situation, Knux?"

Knuckles just stared at Sonic with a cold frown. Sonic scratched his head, "Uh, are you okay?"

Before Sonic knew what happened, Knuckles delievered a powerful right uppercut which sent him flying into the air. After regaining his sences, Sonic saw that he was heading straight for a mountainside. Acting quickly, he flipped around in mid air, so that he hit the mountainside feet first instead of head first. He then pushed off with his feet and landed on the ground a few feet away from Knuckles.

Sonic shouted, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Knuckles growled, "Shut up! Now put em up!"

"What did I do?"

Knuckles didn't answer. Instead he charged at Sonic with another powerful punch. Sonic jumped up to avoid the attack, and countered by coming down on him with a kick. Knuckles however, grabbed Sonic's leg before he could connect and threw Sonic into the air.

Sonic landed on his feet again, and charged at Knuckles with a spin dash attack. Unable to react to Sonic's speedy attack, Knuckles was throw back by the power of the blow.

Sonic walked over to Knuckles as he layed on the ground, "I'll ask you again! Why are you attacking me?"

A voice from above rang out, "Because I told him to!"

Sonic looked up in the direction the voice came from. Sure enough, Eggman was floating above in his hovercraft. Sonic growled, "EGGMAN!"

Unfortunately, while Sonic was looking at the mad scientist, Knuckles took this opportunity to hit Sonic with a powerful kick. Sonic hit the side of a nearby boulder, causing it to crumble into rubble.

Sonic got back on his feet and looked at Knuckles, "What's the deal, Knucklehead? Don't tell me you let this egghead trick you again!"

Eggman laughed, "Not this time, hedgehog! You see, your friend Knuckles is under my complete control!"

"What! How!"

Eggman waved a finger at Sonic, "Come now, Sonic, you can't expect me to reveal a trade secret, can you?" He then turned to Knuckles, "Now then my faithful servant, destroy that blue pest!"

Knuckles smiled, "It will be my pleasure, master!"

Knuckles ran toward Sonic and began to hit him with a flurry of punches. Using his speed, Sonic was able to dodge Knuckles attacks. Then Sonic jumped into the air and performed a homing attack. Knuckles jumped back as Sonic made contact with the ground.

Sonic uncurled himself and turned to Knuckles, "Don't let Eggman control you, Knuckles!"

Knuckles quickly dug a hole in front of himself and disappeared underground. Sonic looked around in a panic, "Oh no! There's no way I can tell where he's going to pop up."

As soon as Sonic said that, Knuckles came up from under Sonic's feet and nailed him in the gut with his drill claw attack. As Sonic went into the air, Knuckles used his claws to climb the nearby mountain. He looked to see Sonic begin to fall toward the ground. Knuckles jumped from the cliffside and kicked him, which send him into the mountain acrossed from them.

Knuckles landed on the ground and looked at the hole in the mountain that was caused by Sonic's impact. He grinned, "Mission accomplished."

Suddenly, Sonic came up from the ground below and hit Knuckles with a homing attack. Sonic chuckled, "You're not the only one who can dig."

Knuckles slowly got up and faced Sonic, ready for another attack. Sonic growled, "Why doesn't he quit?"

Eggman, who had been watching, laughed, "You fool! When I give him an order he won't stop until he does it. In this case, I told him to destroy you, so he won't quit until your dead."

"So there's no way to stop him?" Sonic asked.

"Now you see the brilliance of my plan! He won't stop unless you destroy him, and we all know that you would never harm one of your friends!"

Sonic clenched his fists in anger, "Why you... !"

"Enough of this!" Eggman turned to Knuckles, "Finish him off!"

On his new master's word, Knuckles charged at Sonic once again. Sonic held his ground, as he considered his options, 'This is hopeless! He won't stop fighting no matter what, and I don't want to hurt him too bad! Looks like I only have one option.'

Knuckles threw another powerful punch at Sonic. Sonic jumped backward to avoid the attack, then he moved in and performed a blue tornado which sent Knuckles hurtling into the air. Sonic took advantage of his opponents situation and ran off at super sonic speed.

Eggman shouted, "Get back here you coward!" Eggman was suddenly silenced as the airborne Knuckles landed right on top of his egg-shaped head.

Sonic continued to run at top speed, "I really hate to run off and leave Knuckles like that, but I didn't have any choice. I better head back to the Mystic Ruins and see if Tails can help me find out what made Knuckles Eggman's slave."

"Get off me, you fool!" Eggman shouted at Knuckles, who quickly jumped off of him and landed on the ground below.

Knuckles turned to Eggman and bowed, "Forgive me, Master Eggman. I will persue him at once."

"That won't be necessary, my faithful servant. I think I know where he's going, and I already arranged a surprise for him when he gets there." Eggman cackled.

Meanwhile, Sonic headed back to Tails workshop. He arrived to find Tails in front of his workshop, sitting in the cockpit of his Cyclone Walker.

Sonic greeted his friend, "Hey Tails, we got big trouble, little buddy! You won't believe what just happened to me!"

Tails looked at Sonic, "Eggman has Knuckles under his control, and he ordered him to kill you?"

Sonic was shocked, "Uh... I know you're smart, but how on earth did you know that?"

"Simple," Tails grinned evilly, "Master Eggman told me about it."

"WHAT!"

Suddenly, Tails fired the Cyclone's machine guns at Sonic, who rolled to the side, barely avoiding the attack.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Sonic gasped.

Tails smiled, "Eggman has ordered me to kill you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Sonic shouted, "I don't know how Eggman is controlling you, but you've got to fight it, Tails!"

Tails didn't respond.

He locked onto Sonic and fired two missiles. Sonic waiting until the last moment and jumped high into the air, causing the missiles to collide with each other and explode.

Tails pushed a big red button next to the steering wheel. As Sonic landed on the ground he saw the front of the Cyclone begin to glow. Sonic took a step back, "I have a bad feeling that I know what that is."

"Volcan Cannon, Fire!" Tails shouted. A large blast of energy came shooting out of the cannon and headed straight for Sonic.

A/N: Whoa! Cliffhanger! Will Sonic be destroyed by his best friend? How is Eggman controlling him? Who will he control next? You guys know the drill you submit review, I submit new chapter.

Later


End file.
